


The Passenger

by Gerlinda



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerlinda/pseuds/Gerlinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Садись в машину - отправимся куда глаза глядят: прокатимся через весь город, через бедные районы на окраинах... И звезды в этом чистом и ясном небе зажгутся сегодня для нас - и только для нас." (с.) Iggy Pop - The Passenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passenger

Солнце походило на кругляк спрессованного вареного сахара, впечатанного в картонное, по-августовски рыжее небо. Сейчас было около одиннадцати по местному времени, а какая сейчас местность - черт его знает.  
Кенни рухнул из высокого, видавшего виды пикапа на набирающий жар асфальт, грузно и со звуком стукаясь подошвами. Звонко хлопнул и без того скрипящей дверью и, отряхнув зачем-то колени, которым такими элементарными методами уже явно не поможешь, выпрямился, наконец, во весь рост, очень пластично для шестнадцатилетнего подростка потягиваясь. Оранжевая ветровка задралась на пояснице, не продемонстрировав ничего примечательного, кроме выразительной ямки на пояснице, и тут же снова сомкнулась краем с поясом дырявых заношенных джинсов, скрывая бледную тощую спину. Кенни недавно умирал, подхватив в какой-то придорожной кафешке сальмонеллу, поэтому не успел толком загореть снова. И именно поэтому Крейг настойчиво отказывался останавливаться «на пожрать» на протяжении двух дней, хотя не мог достойно объяснить причины своих опасений. Конечно, даже Крейг не помнил о смертях Кенни.  
Такер ровно соскочил с водительской стороны, едва стукнувшись пятками кед о покоцанное дорожное покрытие, и аккуратно закрыл дверь. На языке вертелось занудное «ну какого хуя ты буянишь», но так за пределы рта и не выползло. Он и сам уже порядком отсидел себе все, что мог, поэтому лишь покатил головой от одного плеча до другого, разминая шею, и похлопал сухими ладонями по выцветшим брючным карманам. Внутри ткани что-то обнадеживающе хрустнуло, и Крейг, поравнявшись с Маккормиком, одобрительно кивнул ему в сторону покосившейся вывески заправки.  
Кенни, недолго думая, рванул вперед, как зверь среди пустоши саваны на водопой, и Крейг не смог сдержать короткой блеклой улыбки, которая была все же искренней.

На двери звякнул колокольчик, и в лицо сразу пахнуло свежим прохладным воздухом из кондиционера. Кенни уже умудрился прошмыгнуть к относительно чистому столику на самых задворках помещения, куда даже солнечный свет сквозь пыльные жалюзи не проникал. Хотя, наверное, поэтому он это место и выбрал. Глубоко втянув обветренными ноздрями еще не прожаренный кислород, Крейг неспешно прошелся до стойки, за которой клевал носом скрюченный мужчинка с блестящей сальной лысиной.  
Такер несколько секунд постоял так, рассчитывая, что продавец все-таки обнаружит присутствие посторонних, но тот, казалось, вообще не подавал признаков жизни.  
\- Кхм-кхм, - звучно прокашлялся Крейг и постучал костяшками по столешнице, на которой радужными масляными пятнышками блестели отпечатки пальцев.

\- А? - дяденька вскинулся, подскочив на своей барменской табуретке, разогнулся, продемонстрировав Крейгу сморщенное, в мелких морщинах лицо, и необычайно цепким взглядом для только что проснувшегося, проскакал по аскетично обставленному кафе. Не увидев никого, кроме двух потрепанных подростков, он тут же расслабился, вяло поднимаясь с сиденья. - Здрасьте, - брякнул он нейтрально и зачем-то достал из кармана фартука посеревший засаленный блокнот с обгрызенным карандашом. - Чего будете-с? - совершенно старчески прошипел на последнем звуке дядечка, а Крейг обернулся на обосновавшемся в углу забегаловки Кенни.  
И невольно засмотрелся на то, как тот активно болтает под столом ногами, пытаясь разработать затекшие мышцы, и вертит головой во все стороны, изучая не впечатляющий интерьер. Маккормик перехватил его взгляд, и Крейг тут же вскинул брови, демонстративно косясь на ждущего заказ продавца.  
\- На твой выбор, чувак, - прокричал прямо с места Кенни, сложив ладони лодочкой у рта, и Такер попросил две яичницы с беконом.

\- Невъебенно жарко, чел, - простонал Маккормик, подперев щеку рукой, когда Крейг уселся напротив, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку мягкого дивана.  
\- Мы в Аризоне, Кенни, - спокойно ответил Такер, и не смог избежать еще одной улыбки, когда, не сдержавшись, нарочно лишний раз взял мягкое имя на язык. Оно плавилось карамельной тянучкой, и от этого хотелось улыбаться еще шире, не парясь о дурацком выражении собственного лица.  
\- Нужно найти, где выполоскаться. От меня пасет, как от дохлой псины, - фыркнул Кенни, зарываясь лицом в толстовку на сгибах локтей, продолжая качать чертей на ногах под столом. Теперь там были еще и ноги Крейга, которые тот по привычке расставлял широко, как делал еще в снежном Колорадо на уроках Гаррисона, и эти самые ноги сейчас ограничивали под столом Кенни от окружающего мира голословным барьером собственных конечностей. И движение между ними, просто гонявшее профильтрованный воздух, оседало в груди чувством уюта и полной душевной гармонии. Крейг ограждал Кенни от всей Вселенной и гордился этим, и радовался этому.  
\- Ты не воняешь, - ответил Такер и свел колени, буквально, на каких-то пару сантиметров, сокращая расстояние между их телами.  
\- А ты пиздишь, - глухо хохотнул Кенни из складок рыжей кофты, и сбавил темп барахтанья ступнями.  
К столику легко подошла коротко стриженая девчонка в простецком переднике и, растягивая не очень пухлые губы в дружелюбной улыбке, расставила на столе две тарелки с горячей яичницей. Бекон был выложен предсказуемыми лыбящимися ртами; в жидких глазницах желтков отражалась замызганная потолочная плитка. На вид ей было столько же, сколько и сидящим за столом подросткам, а еще она, кажется, только что проснулась. И ей, возможно, нравились блондины.  
Крейг слегка скривился, наблюдая за тем, как Кенни с энтузиазмом вонзился вилкой в упругое пузо желтка, отморозив что-то пахабное в узенькую спину уходящей девочки, но лишь потому, что не пойми с чего, опасался какой-то невиданной бациллы в здешней еде, а не нелепой «искры» между этими двумя. В противном случае Кенни не вырисовывал бы острым пальцем непонятные каракули на колене Крейга сейчас под столом, другой рукой запихивая хрустящий бекон в рот.  
Отмахнувшись от дурацкой паранойи, отчетливо походившей на ту, которая была когда-то у Твика, когда Такер еще был частью банды, Крейг приступил к позднему завтраку/раннему ланчу.

Под потолком потрескивал кондиционер, обеспечивая кислородом этот оазис посреди пустынного штата; снаружи остывал пикап, булькая свежей водой в радиаторе, а Кенни, быстро расправившийся со своей порцией, вскочил из-за стола и материализовался у стойки. Там сейчас дежурила та маленькая официанточка, первое время мечтательно разглядывавшая посетителей со своего места, но за отсутствием ответного внимания, быстро потерявшая к ним всякий интерес. Крейг дожевывал бекон, а Маккормик точно что-то клянчил. Об этом говорила и поза - нарочито небрежная - и взгляд, и сухие обветренные губы, растянутые до обнажения ряда ровных зубов. Такер хмыкнул и, отодвинув тарелку, сам выполз, направившись в туалет. Сутки напролет трястись в тачке круто, но в не скачущем полу и унитазе были свои плюсы.

Когда Крейг вернулся, Кенни уже снова успел забраться в их изолированный угол и, закусив губу, склонился над маленьким мутным зеркальцем на подножке. Только подобравшись ближе, Такер разглядел, чем занимается его спутник: на столешнице, на дне бутылочной крышечки растеклась мерзко пахнущая жидкость, в которой Крейг мгновенно признал водку. Кенни задиристо оскалился, сощурив светлые глаза, когда Крейг выжидающе уставился на него, подперев боком угол стола, и оттянув мочку уха, резко вогнал в нее иглу. Даже не дернулся. Флегматичного и безэмоционального Крейга перекосило. Розовое от солнца ухо покраснело еще пуще, налилось кровью, но ни капли не выдавилось из свежей ранки. Кенни пропихнул иглу чуть дальше, несколько раз прокрутил ее внутри, и застегнул булавку с обратной стороны. Ох, это была еще и булавка.

\- Это было мерзко, - признался Крейг, выдыхая и нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по спинке диванчика. Но в его глазах Маккормик безошибочно прочел какое-то пугливое восхищение и самодовольно усмехнулся:  
\- Значит, ты будешь невъебенно счастлив посмотреть на это еще раз.  
И прежде, чем Крейг успел хоть что-нибудь сделать, отцепил от толстовки еще одну булавку, и, ткнув кончик иглы в крышку с водкой, поднес к уху. Такер, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за тем, как шершавые тонкие пальцы что-то нащупывают чуть выше по мочке, и как их с профессиональной точностью и скоростью сменяет игла, быстро втискивающаяся в плоть. В этот раз Кенни все-таки тихо шикнул, сморщив веснушчатый нос, но завершил дело, упаковав опасное острие в металлическое гнездо. Ухо теперь окончательно напоминало по цвету перезревший помидор и, кажется, даже слабо пульсировало.

Крейг хотел что-то сказать, а еще лучше прочитать нотацию, но благоразумно решил промолчать. В прошлый раз, когда Кенни вышел из туалета на заправке во время предыдущей остановки, на его голове недоставало приличного клока волос, наскоро сбритого при помощи одноразового станка, который они юзали совместно, и то, довольно редко. Оставшиеся выжженные соломенные волосы оказались затянуты в малюсенький хвостик, на который решительно длины не хватало. Еще повезло, что бритва была совершенно тупой, поэтому снялся лишь верхний слой, оставив под собой коротенький ёршик. Длинная светлая челка все еще липла ко лбу. На вопрос Крейга «нафига?», Кенни ответил «сосу я по-прежнему заебись», и тема была исчерпана. И хоть сначала было как-то непривычно видеть какую-то совершенно лишнюю панковость, вскоре все стало на свои места. Будто бы Кенни и ходил так раньше. Черт знает. Абсолютное нубло в аналитике Крейг Такер выдавил из себя гениальную мысль, что Кенни пытается найти себя, и, не имея никаких доказательств своей теории, предпочитал её придерживаться.

\- Если надо, гоняй в толкан, и мы отъезжаем, - предупредил Крейг и отправился платить за еду. Кенни кивнул и благоразумно решил послушаться, предварительно опрокинув в себя водку, которой до этого обеззараживал иглу.

Пока Маккормик справлял нужду, Крейг выложил на стойку треть оставшегося бюджета и даже разорился «на чай», чего до этого почти никогда не делал. За свое благородство он был вознагражден четырьмя сэндвичами в полиэтилене, канистрой воды из-под крана умеренного качества и мокрым чмоком в щеку от отчаявшейся со скуки официанточки. Щеку Такер вытирать не стал, впрочем, как и плясать от радости, но самооценку приятно погладило, и вообще, он решил не показывать девчонке свой излюбленный жест, хотя сначала думал, что за любовь к блондинам нужно платить.  
Закинув канистру в кузов, под плотный брезент, под которым они иногда с Кенни ночевали, если было чересчур холодно или если в округе водились змеи, Крейг, напоследок размявшись, забрался в кабину. Кенни уже был на месте, распластавшийся на сиденье, в брутальных коповских очках с трещиной, пересекавшей всю левую линзу.  
\- Ты мог бы ее трахнуть, - констатировал Маккормик, невозмутимо залезая в такеровские карманы и вытаскивая запакованные сэндвичи. Крейг повернул ключ зажигания.  
\- Ты тоже, - согласился он, выруливая с пустой стоянки, условно обозначенной вдоль обочины белым смазанным пунктиром.  
\- Думаю, она бы предпочла посмотреть на то, как мы делаем это друг с другом, - хохотнул Кенни и вгрызся зубами в бок бутерброда.  
Вдоль обочин мелькали кактусы, похожие на забавного чернокожего парня из «Эй, Арнольд», сливаясь в грузное апельсиновое полотно с кирпичными буграми мертвых гор. Доисторическая магнитола Крейга ловила скорповскую «Аризону», которая была в тему настолько, что можно было поверить в то, что Иисус действительно сын божий, а не переодетый Супермен.  
Через два часа погода изменилась разительно. Привыкшие к относительно стабильной в мирное время погоде Южного Парка, подростки даже обеспокоенно начали коситься друг на друга. Небо заволокло массивными кучевыми облаками, похожими на каракули детей простым карандашом. Посерело до самого песка, захватив сгустившимся подсыревшим воздухом редкие кустики колючих растений.

\- А-ху-еть, - промычал Кенни, кутаясь в капюшон толстовки, и забрался с ногами на сиденье, сунув руки под колени.  
\- Угу.  
\- Скоро гроза. Это норма? - поинтересовался Маккормик так, будто Крейг знал. Немного польстило, если честно, что Кенни считает его рассудительным и умным. Крейг рассудительный, но совсем не умный.  
\- Может антициклон? - вяло предположил он в ответ, даже не зная толком, что это такое. В мозгу лишь всплыла ассоциация закрученных спиралью облаков со спутниковых снимков.  
\- Может, - поддакнул, имеющий хиленькую «3» по географии, Кенни.

На капот тяжело приземлились первые крупные капли, отскочив брызгами в лобовое стекло. Асфальт спереди и по бокам начал текстурным градиентом темнеть на глазах, и Крейгу пришлось включить дворники. Они смешно заелозили по стеклу, размазывая налипшую ранее дорожную пыль, скатывая ее комочками в углах. Из магнитолы потянуло приятным женским тембром что-то про долгие путешествия и смерть молодыми. Кенни шумно вздохнул, уткнувшись носом в колени, а Крейг, плюнув на не успевшую спасть жару, потянулся одной рукой за старенькой ушанкой в бардачке.

Сверху хрустнул гром, почти догнав блеснувшую молнию, и рухнул на землю стеной щедрого пустынного ливня. Шум мотора потонул в естественном природном звуке, а еще тягучие фортепьянные аккорды обтекали резковатые отзвуки дождя, сглаживая. Снова сверкнула молния, и гром раздался мгновенно. Кенни взволнованно покосился наружу, высунув голову под льющую с неба воду. Капюшон тут же прибило к затылку и сверху расползлось широкое мокрое пятно.  
\- Тормози тачку, эта ебучая гроза уже здесь, - скомандовал он и демонстративно взялся за ручку дверцы, ясно давая понять, что выйдет он в любом случае. Крейг выругался себе под нос, но начал снижать скорость и вскоре съехал на обочину, окончательно останавливаясь и выключая зажигание, обрывая густой мелодичный женский голос из динамиков. Мотор еще немного потарахтел по инерции, а Такер устало откинулся на спину, оборачивая на Кенни голову.  
\- Если мы выйдем, то насквозь вымокнем. Я не уверен, что на печку хватит энергии.  
\- Если мы не выйдем, нас ебанет молнией. И я в этом уверен. - Жестко отчеканил Маккормик и, в подтверждение своим словам, распахнул дверцу. В кабину пахнуло озоном и мокрым песком, а Кенни уже спрыгнул на асфальт, мгновенно темнея от дождя. Крейг почти простонал про себя, прямо как в детстве, когда мама будила его в школу, и он понимал, что надо, но совершенно не хотел вставать. Но это была не мама, а Кенни, и поэтому Крейг встал. Дернул за ручку и вылез, прихватив с собой оставшуюся пару сэндвичей, до которых его спутник еще не успел добраться.  
Водой окатило как из шланга, и Такер очень скоро совершенно на дождь забил - а толку, если все, что могло промокнуть, уже промокло. Кенни сидел на капоте пикапа, скользком от воды, из-под отяжелевшего капюшона торчал только кончик веснушчатого носа и грязно-желтая влажная прядь челки.  
Крейг пристроился рядом, запрыгнув на теплый от двигателя металл, и протянул вмиг порозовевшими от холода пальцами облепленный целлофаном сэндвич. Кенни, до этого залипавший в неровную линию горизонта, дернулся, отрываясь от своего занятия, и послушно принял бутерброд. Их пальцы неловко столкнулись. Крейг несколько мгновений отрешенно пялился на их соприкоснувшиеся руки, не в силах определиться, стоит ли сейчас брать Кенни за руку. Но Кенни сам отнял ее, забирая хлеб с тоненькой прослоечкой ветчины. Крейг отвернулся и принялся разворачивать собственный сэндвич, путаясь быстро мерзнувшими пальцами в полиэтилене, на который тут же накапало с черной мокрой крейговой челки.  
А потом в щеку ткнулись холодные, пахнущие ветчиной и озоном губы, ровно в то место, куда недавно чмокнула непосредственная девчонка-официантка. Только теперь Крейг с готовностью отпустил паек в неподатливой целлофановой упаковке, оставив его на поверхности капота, сплошь покрытого водянистыми дорожками, и, широко улыбаясь, обнажая ряд забавно-кривоватых зубов, подставил вкусно пахнущим едой губам собственные. А сэндвич плюхнулся на землю, соскользнув. И теперь Крейг путался не в холодном целлофане, а в не менее холодной и мокрой толстовке, под которой был его, бледный и теплый, живой Кенни.

***

 

\- Блять, чувак, я хочу, чтобы ты согласился. Хотя я не могу обещать тебе небо в алмазах. А, ну его в жопу, я пообещаю. А еще, по секрету, я умею делать минет, ок, да?  
Крейг заспанными глазами уставился на приперевшегося в седьмом часу утра Кенни.  
\- Чего? - только и смог тогда переспросить Такер в ответ на вольный пересказ Маккормика американской мечты.  
А еще он никогда не жалел, что согласился.


End file.
